


untitled 3

by tear_stained_paper



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tear_stained_paper/pseuds/tear_stained_paper
Summary: poem 03/24/20





	untitled 3

i cut a foot of hair off in the bathroom yesterday morning  
twelve inches gone in a flash of scissor blades  
and whether it was for me or for anyone else  
is a question i can’t answer  
but i bought sunshine-yellow hair dye  
so maybe everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> https://the-tear-stained-paper.tumblr.com/


End file.
